The Second Dimension
by Flamer919
Summary: Oh dear... it looks as if the Akatsuki are going to have to put up with two major annoyances! Rated T for language.


The Second Dimension

Hello, it's Olive and SiSi. We had written a fanfiction about a year ago, and now that we look back on it, it's horribly embarrassing.

_Olive_: We sounded so preppy. *shudder* Our characters were practically Mary Sues!

_SiSi_: I found it and decided to rewrite it, because I lacked anything better to do and because I realized that the monstrosity of it all couldn't be allowed to continue.

_Olive_: The characters are roughly based on us and our friend Heather. We hope you enjoy it!

_Both_: We do not own Naruto.

_Naruto_: Damn straight!

**Olive- Mizuko**

**SiSi- Miyuki**

**Heather- Koori**

"This is unbelievably boring."

"English is always boring."

"…You have a point there. An unusually sharp point…" Mizuko eyed Miyuki's pencil with apprehension. They were, as usual, ignoring the teacher. However, as it was the day before winter break, their teacher contented herself with a reproving glance and passed over her typical scolding.

"Alright, class is dismissed! And don't forget to read those five books!" It was the last period of the day, so, avoiding the mad rush of students, Mizuko grabbed her backpack and Miyuki determined that her lock had frozen shut before they sauntered over to their older sister Koori's high school. The found a rather impatient Koori, as their parents were out of the house and she wanted to make full use of the parent- free zone.

Mizuko and Miyuki, being identical twins, looked almost exactly alike, although Mizuko's black hair was in a short and slightly gelled style, and Miyuki's was mid- length and wavy with green highlights to match her eyes. Koori was in ninth grade, a year older and an inch taller than the 5 foot 7 inch twins. Her hair was waist length, the tips dyed the exact cerulean shade of her eyes. They each had their own styles- Mizuko was an asian punk, Miyuki was a goth Victoriana, and Koori was the one who wore classic, tailored clothing. The twins were rather different in personality, as Mizuko was slightly more serious and Miyuki was somewhat cynical. However, they were both mischievous, immature troublemakers. Koori was the mature one, the one who continually attempted the keep them out of trouble, which they managed to get into despite her valiant efforts. They disliked most people, considering the larger portion of humanity to be mentally deficient, and were especially suspicious of boys, who they disliked and distrusted on the grounds that they were 'rude, crude and totally unappealing'. However, they also disliked 'normal' girls and kept clear of them as well. In their time that wasn't devoted to homework, drawing, reading and watching TV, Mizuko programmed computers, Koori trained animals, and Miyuki did archery. They all did karate, in which they were fairly average. All in all, they were not, by any means, normal teenagers.

That day, when they returned from school, they were all set to enjoy the parent- free house. However, they had neglected to remember that there were workers replacing some beams under their house. The loud, constant hammering quickly became a nuisance, and then an aggravation. By mutual consent, the three decided to watch the horror movie 'Psycho', which their parents would never have allowed them to watch. The melodramatic music did drown out the hammering, but the movie was boring. It just wasn't scary.

"Psychotic mass murderers just aren't frightening," sighed Miyuki. At her sisters' consent, Mizuko flipped the channel. However, that was when something very strange happened.

**Mizuko's POV**

I flipped the channel, stopping at a documentary on nitroglycerine. Explosives are just so interesting! Anyways, after a couple minutes, I noticed the corners of my vision go blurry, right before the TV screen turned a dark crimson, with a circular black pattern on it… kind of like an eye. All of a sudden, the room just seemed to melt away, and I found myself sitting (with a bruised tailbone, I might add!) on a very hard and uncomfortable stone floor. The second thing I noticed (after the floor), was that my sisters and I were surrounded by a whole lot of black fabric with red and white cloud designs. My gaze traveled upwards. "Holy crap," I whispered, as Miyuki commented acidly on exactly how unoriginal the whole bizarre experience was.

**Normal POV**

The twins and Koori found themselves seated in uncomfortable positions amidst a ring of Akatsuki members wearing hostile expressions, several of whom were supposed to be dead. But that is besides the point. Anyways, Kisame did what most members of a secret organization who were in possession of a nice big sword would have done if three teenaged girls had materialized in the middle of their top- secret and supposedly impenetrable hideout. He sliced their heads off.

_SiSi_: Don't worry, they won't actually die… I have a brilliant solution.

_Olive_: Don't kill us for the cliffy…

_SiSi_: Love you all… wait… nevermind.

_Both_: Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
